Lord Voldemort's Daughter
by his-daughter
Summary: Lord Voldemort has a daughter that was lost since his first downfall. He has found her once again, knowing that she is the key to winning the war. Which side will she choose? Who will she fall in love with?
1. Chapter 1

"We need to find her!" bellowed a cold voice.

"But master, she could be anywhere in this world," replied a shadowy creature.

"I don't care! We need her! Plus, I have some valuable information that can help you find her," wailed the cold voice that sat in a chair in front of the fire with its back to the shadowy creatures.

"Tell us the information that you speak of," demanded one of the shadowy creatures.

"Don't you ever use that tone of voice towards me!" screeched the voice from behind the chair.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, master please forgive me, please I should have never used my awful behavior towards you," a shadowy creature graveled at the bottom of the chair that his master was sitting in.

"I will give you another chance," said the cold voice.

"Thank you master, you are very merciful," bellowed the creature.

"Yes, I know sometimes I think I am too easy on you. Well, I better give you that information so you can start the mission. Well, here it goes; I've gathered some information and found out that she will be found in the Americas, in one of the thirteen original colonies. I hope you study your geography," the cold voice chuckled to him self, and continued, "She is going by the name of Beccas, Lynne Beccas. Her birthday is on December 19, 1988. You must be back here a week before Hogwarts begins. **OR ELSE!** Now that is the information and just to let you know whoever finds her will get an outstanding reward, I can guarantee you that, so if you are ready, then begin!"

Jesika then woke up from the nightmare she just had, and a cold sweat rolled down her face.


	2. The Neighbors

At a small cottage in Plymouth, Massachusetts, is where you can find a girl who is 17 years old. She is five foot five inches tall with short, blonde hair. Her birthday was December 19, four months from now. Her name was Jesika Beccas. Jesika thought she was a normal girl, she loved to play sports, hang out with friends, but, she was always grounded for one reason or another. She knew that she was different some how.

Jesika woke up that morning in a cold sweat from that nightmare she just had. Lately Jesika had been having nightmares, and she decided to write the dreams down in her diary. She could not go back to sleep because, that was too much to handle; she had her head full of thoughts. Is this nightmare true? Am I the one they are looking for? It was only 5:00 a.m. so she pulled out her journal and began to write about everything that has just happened in her nightmare.

It was 10:00 o'clock her mother had just left for the grocery store. Her brother Chip was a pain in the butt. He always was getting into mischief and blaming Jesika. Of course, since he was younger than her he always got his way. He had just slammed the front door behind him to go and hang out with his friends. So Jesika was all alone in the house, grounded, again. What else is new she thought to her self. So she decided to sneak outside for a walk. She opened her window and jumped out and began to walk down the street. She saw to her amazement that someone was moving in the house next door which has been unoccupied for at least twenty years.

"Oh Crap," She mumbled to her self. She saw her brother turning the corner of the street; if he saw her he would definitely tell on Jesika. So she quickly ran as fast as she could to her open window. Luck was on her side today because she had made it in her room unnoticed. There was a very loud stomping noise walking towards her room.

"**GET OUT!**" it was her mother she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly her mother picks up Jesika by her hair and throws her out the back door. Then her mother yelled, **"DON'T COME BACK TILL I CALL FOR YOU!" **So Jesika headed down to the beach behind her house for a little swim to cool down. So she took off her clothes and all that remained was a dark black - string bikini. She entered the water and got up to her knees when she heard...

"Hello, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," muttered a cold whispering voice from behind her. Jesika turned around to see a handsome young man about her age, with short blonde hair slicked back on his head. He was wearing a bright yellow bathing suit that really did not match the cold vibe he was giving off. Jesika began to chuckle, because of what Draco was wearing.

"What," asked Draco.

"Oh nothing, the color suits you well?" replied Jesika.

"Oh well, there is not much I could do about that," he snapped.

Jesika stood there quietly for a few moments and just took in the beautiful man in front of her. He had chiseled features and piercing eyes captivated her.

"Excuse me, what are you looking at?" Draco asked sarcastically with a sly grin on his face.

"Sorry, hey are you my new neighbor?" Jesika questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, what is your name," Draco asked.

"**JESIKA BECCAS GET YOU'RE ASS UP HERE!" **a voice screamed which echoed over the water, which made Jesika jump.

"Shit!" uttered Jesika, "That's my mom she is going to kill me."

Draco wonders to himself and then asks, "Do you know a Lynne Beccas?"

Jesika replies, "Yeah, my mom's name is Linda."

"Well, that can't be right, I am looking for someone named Lynne Beccas," Draco stated.

Jesika then replied "Well Beccas is not a common last name. And we are probably the only family with the last name Beccas in the U.S. So you are either looking for my mom Linda Beccas or…"

"**JESIKA LYNNE BECCAS I'M WARNING YOU! GET UP HERE IMEDIATLEY!" **Jesika heard her mother scream.

"I have to go; maybe I'll see u 'round." Jesika said.

"Jesika come to my house at 6:00 p.m. tonight," Draco whispered.

"I'll try," Jesika whispered and then she ran up the stairs. Her mother met her in her room.

"I saw you with that boy, what was all that about?" questioned her mother.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Jesika replied.

"It didn't look like nothing," her mother said.

"Nothing happened," Jesika said.

"That was certainly not nothing, I do not want you to go out there and get yourself pregnant like I did. You were my greatest mistake," said her mother.

"Yes I know," Jesika said. Jesika's mother would remind her that she was never wanted. Jesika had accepted the fact. Her mother yelled at for Jesika about another thirty minutes. Jesika was left in her room after her Mother went storming out of the room. Jesika laid on her bed until it was 6:00 p.m. When 6:00 finally arrived she got up and climbed out of her window and went next door. She walked up the dirt driveway to the front door and rang the doorbell. A tall, skinny man with long blonde hair greeted her.

"Hello, how may I help you miss?" the man asked.

"Um... Yes I think you can help me. Does Draco Malfoy live here?" asked Jesika.

"Yes he does, but I do not want a muggle inside my house," said the guy standing at the door.

"What the heck is a muggle?" questioned Jesika.

"What is going on outside dear?" asked a tall lady, with blonde hair down to her waist, with a very large nose.

"Well hunny this little muggle out here is bothering me and wants to talk to our son," replied the guy standing by the door of the house.

"Oh my god, are you two Draco's parents?" questioned Jesika.

"What did you think you muggle," mumbled Mr. Malfoy in a very ugly voice.

"I need to finish unpacking in here," Mrs. Malfoy retorted while shutting the door. Mr. Malfoy began to walk to Jesika with an evil grin on his face.

"Hey, I did not want to be here. Your son asked me to come over here at your house," Jesika claimed at an arms reach away from Mr. Malfoy. This made Jesika feel very uncomfortable. He stopped there to say something.

"He knows very well not to ask your kind of folk into my house," Mr. Malfoy stated and began to walk again very slowly.

Draco stepped out of the house and screamed...

"Father stop you have no idea who you are talking to," Draco yelled.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"My name is Jesika Beccas,"

"So?" Mr. Malfoy said looking at his son.

"Jesika LYNNE Beccas," Draco said stressing the word Lynne.

Wondering if this is the one he was looking for. "Miss Beccas when is your birthday?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"December 19, Why?" Jesika asked suspiciously.

"I just thought you were about my son's age," Lucius replied.

"Why do you even care about that? You wouldn't even let me inside your house," Jesika said.

"Let's finish this conversation inside. It's getting dark," Lucius said.

Jesika looked at Lucius with suspicion because only a few minutes ago, it had appeared that he would kill her. Jesika then decided that she was not going to be harmed and agreed; she entered the house was led through it. The house was a good sized house that was still full of boxes because they only moved next door yesterday. Jesika was led to the living room, where they had two couches and three black leather chairs all placed around the fire place. In the fire place they had a large fire blazing giving off a lot of heat and light. Jesika sat down in one of the leather chairs and Lucius and Draco sat down on one of the couches facing Jesika.

"Jesika can you tell me a little bit about your family?" asked Lucius.

"Um, my mom is cool, my bro is a pain, and I never met my dad," Jesika replied.

Hmmm…, Lucius thought to himself. He looked at Jesika and saw her bracelet, a silver charm to be exact. One of the charms was of the shape that looked like the dark mark. "Where did you get that charm?" asked Lucius.

"Jesika replied with, "I don't know? I've had this ever since, forever."

Oh my lord…is she the one? Lucius said to himself again.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Draco and his father just kept staring at Jesika.

"Well, gotta go," replied Jesika and she got up and continued, "See ya tomorrow Draco and nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy." Jesika began to walk through the house and as she approached the door, she was grabbed from behind. Jesika spun around to see who it was. "Draco I really must be leaving."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"My mother will kill me if she notices I am not there," Jesika replied. "Plus, I do not know, your parents are a bit scary, they made me feel a little bit uncomfortable."

Draco smiled, "Yes my family gives off that aura. Well, I do hope to see you tomorrow."

"I will try to write you in somewhere," Jesika said.

"Very well," Draco replied. He grabbed Jesika's hand a placed a kiss on her hand. He then let her hand go and turned to leave.

Jesika walked out of the house with a huge smile on her face. She quickly made her way back to her house and was able to slip into her room unnoticed by her mother.


	3. The Malfoy's

The following day at 6 pm Jesika walked over next door to Draco's house. She walked up their dirt driveway and stopped at the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Almost immediately someone opened the door. It was Draco, "Hello Jesika."

"Hello Draco," Jesika replied.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside the house.

"It's Jesika, father," Draco replied.

"Well, invite her in," Lucius said.

"Want to come in?" asked Draco.

"Sure," Jesika said. Draco let her in the house. To Jesika's surprise there were no boxes at all to be seen inside the house, like there was last night. They were all unpacked, and the house seemed a lot bigger than it did before. The Malfoy's house was very clean and they didn't have any lights on in the house, instead they had a fierce fire in the fire place and candles lit at their dining table. Jesika was led to the dining area today which was just passed the living area. They had a small round table, where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat drinking tea.

Mr. Malfoy put down his cup of tea on its saucer and said, "This is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy. And this is the girl I was just talking about Narcissa; her name is Jesika Lynne Beccas."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Malfoy said. She smiled at Jesika and to her surprise, Narcissa had a warm smile.

Jesika smiled back and said, "You too."

"Jesika I was wondering, have you ever been to England?" asked Mr. Malfoy abruptly.

"No," Jesika replied.

"Do you want to ever go there?" he asked.

"Someday, I suppose. Never really thought about it," Jesika said.

Mr. Malfoy then sipped his tea and put it back down. He then asked, "Jesika, would you like to come to England with us?" asked Lucius.

"Sorry, but I have school staring soon," Jesika replied.

"It would only be for the weekend," Lucius said.

"I am not going on a plane for 16 hours with someone I just met, sorry," Jesika replied.

Lucius took another sip of tea and made a "hemp", sound. He put the tea down once again and said, "What if I told you, that you can get to England in 1.5 seconds?" Lucius asked.

"Uh…huh. Let me guess, you have these magical powers to get us there," Jesika replied sarcastically.

"Exactly," Lucius replied bitterly.

"I don't have time for this shit, see ya lata," Jesika said. She headed for the door, before she could reach the door knob; the knob disappeared and in its place was three cobra snake heads. Jesika jumped, and the snakes hissed at her. Suddenly something caused Jesika to spin around and she was facing Lucius. She saw his hand outstretched toward her.

"Come here now," Lucius beckoned. Jesika didn't want to go to him so she turned around and looked at the snakes. Jesika knew that she had to leave this house but she did not want to be bitten by the snakes. So she took a chance and reached for one of the cobras. It lunged at her with its mouth open.

She then heard Mr. Malfoy whisper something and Jesika began to spin around in circles at an extremely fast speed. She was getting so dizzy and felt like she was going to throw up. Her left hand went around her mouth and her right hand was placed just above her heart. She clutched her necklace and suddenly something knocked Lucius to the floor. Jesika had also fallen to the floor and she sat against the wall. Jesika remained sitting there breathing heavily. Her head was spinning a million miles an hour, at that time, so she was unable to get out of the house.

Narcissa ran over to Mr. Malfoy who was on the floor moaning and knelt down over him. She then asked in a panicked tone of voice, "Are you O.K. dear?"

He groaned one more time and replied, "Yes, you insufferable whore. Get out of the way." He was still trying to sort out what just happened. Lucius then stood up, dusted himself off, and wiped off the blood that was running down his lower lip.

Lucius looked at Jesika and thought to himself, 'we must leave now. All this magic will have surely taken notice at the Ministry.' Lucius then took out his wand from his black robes and said something that Jesika could not make out still trying to overcome this dizziness. Ropes flew out from the end of his wand, which tied her up from head to toe. There was also a gag placed in her mouth.

"Listen, I'll send you home with all of our things and I'll be home soon after," Lucius said. He picked up his wand and waved it, Draco had disappeared.

Lucius faced Mrs. Malfoy and she said, "What about the girl?"

"She'll be coming home with us," he replied.

"Oh Lucius, we can't," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Narcissa, she knows too much. I think she could be the one he is looking for. She has shown a lot of signs. It wouldn't hurt to see," Lucius replied. He raised his wand once again and Mrs. Malfoy disappeared with all of their belongings.

Lucius turned on his heels and walked over to Jesika. He leaned down in front of her; Jesika was no longer dizzy anymore. She looked into Lucius's cold gray eyes.

Mr. Malfoy then spoke softly, "Could you be the one? Hmmm…? Well, you're coming to England with us to find out the truth. If you are, I shall be rewarded. If you are not, we will both be punished. I can guarantee you that. It's hard to do other people's bidding, but sometimes, it can be a real pleasure."

He smirked for a few seconds and ran the back of his pail hand along Jesika's face. She jerked her head away from his hand. He stood up and put his black leather gloves on. "You are lucky, if the Dark Lord was not asking for you to be returned untouched, I would have fucked you senseless right her." He looked at Jesika and laughed a cold snicker. He grabbed Jesika by her hair and appeared suddenly in front of his house. Jesika was still tied up, but only her hands were tied up behind her and there was still a gag in her mouth.

Mr. Malfoy said, "Get up!" Jesika got up to her feet and he continued, "Walk!" Jesika walked slowly towards his house. Lucius then grabbed her by the neck and swiftly walked toward the castle. The Malfoy's lived in a huge stone house. It was more like a castle to Jesika. His house was in the heart of a thick forest just outside of London.

When Mr. Malfoy and Jesika got to the door he opened it and forcibly shoved Jesika inside. This castle was a cold and dark place. The house had stone walls with marble floors. In the middle of the marble floors there was a blood-red colored carpet. Jesika was led through the house and into what looked like a guest room. There was a bed in one corner and a chair in the other. The only other thing in the room was a large window. Mr. Malfoy sat Jesika down in the chair and stared once again at her.

"I am going to take off the gag, but there is no point to scream. We are in the middle of the forest, so there will be no one here to help you," Mr. Malfoy said softly. He pulled out his wand from his robes and waved it, causing the gag to disappear. He looked once more into her green eyes and smirked. Jesika then screamed at the top of her lungs because she was so scared. She knew there had to be someone out there, which could save her. Lucius immediately put his hand over her mouth, to shut her up. Jesika was still scared so she instinctively bit his hand. Mr. Malfoy moved his hand 

toward him and shook it. He looked at his hand and then at Jesika in a very deadly way. Jesika did not scream because she was scared of what Lucius would do next.

"Lucius," Narcissa said.

"What?" Lucius snapped. He turned around and looked at his wife.

"Lucius you are better than that. What else do you expect from someone when you kidnapped them," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I did not kidnap her," Lucius replied.

"Sure," Narcissa said. She walked passed her husband and over to Jesika. She untied her, with her own wand. Narcissa looked at Jesika and asked, "Are you O.K. dear?"

Jesika replied with, "No!"

"Why not?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy said someone is looking for someone and he thinks I'm one of the someone's. And if I'm not I'd be punished," Jesika manage to say all in one breath.

"He did, did he?" Mrs. Malfoy said giving Lucius a stern look, and he gave her one just as stern back. She turned back around and looked at Jesika and said, "Jesika my husband can be a pain sometimes, but I can assure you that, while you're here you will be unharmed."

"Please, just bring me home…my mom will give you anything you want. Just let me go, she'll be worried about me," Jesika said.

"First of all we already talked to your mother and she knows that you are here. Second of all, are you sure that is even your real mother? What about your father? Where is he?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"My father is um…," Jesika bit her lip and then continued, "Well, I never met my dad." Jesika said very softly.

"That's why we brought you here. We know someone who has lost their daughter, and we believe that you could be that girl," Narcissa said.

"What if I'm not?" Jesika asked.

"Then we will take you home," Narcissa replied.

"O.K.," Jesika replied. She felt some what relieved, knowing that she would be home soon.

Jesika and Mrs. Malfoy kept eye contact throughout this whole conversation. Jesika felt like she could trust Mrs. Malfoy for she had warm gray eyes compared to her husband's cold ones. Mrs. Malfoy gave Jesika a warm smile. Jesika couldn't help but to smile back. Mrs. Malfoy then said, "It's nice to have another woman here, for once."

"Narcissa we need to talk," Lucius said coldly. Mrs. Malfoy then walked out of the door and Jesika looked at Lucius. He shot a really stern look as he left the room.

The door slammed with a slam and Jesika got up out of the chair, and ran over to the tall oak door. She reached for the door knob and when she tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge. She then stomped her foot and walked quickly over to the window and noticed that there was a green light glowing around the window. She touched the window and it gave her a zap. She then sucked on her finger to numb it. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting behind the trees.

The room quickly filled with darkness as the sun set and Jesika sat down on the bed. Suddenly the door swung open and Draco stepped in. Jesika just looked at him and he looked at her quickly. Draco did not speak a word and looked away. He walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and moved it over to the left. When the chair was moved Jesika had noticed a hidden fireplace. Draco waved his hand in front of the fire and the room immediately filled with light, for there was a blazing fire in the fire place. He then turned around and quickly left the room as quick as he came. Jesika then sighed and laid down on the bed. She shortly after had fallen into a deep sleep.


	4. The Anonymous Friend

Jesika slept until 10:30 the next morning when she heard someone close the door to her room. She was just lying there, pretending to be asleep. She had her back to the door so she was unsure whether the person was still in the room. She heard a faint sound of the floorboards crack as a person was walking around the room.

The person sat down in the chair that was facing Jesika the way she had slept that evening. Jesika opened her eyes just enough to see Draco sitting in the chair watching her sleep with curiosity. He then got up and walked over to the bed; he then extended his hand and rubbed it against her face. Jesika then quickly punched him in the gut; he grabbed his stomach and backed up. Jesika got up and said, "What do you think you're doing in here?" Jesika asked. Draco straightened up.

"I was just checking on you," Draco answered.

"You had the nerve to come in here and touch me," Jesika said as she walked up to him. He backed up and tripped over the bed and Jesika walked up to him and he kicked her in the stomach.

Draco then fell to the floor. As he tried to compose himself, he managed to say, "You bitch."

She walked over to the window and pulled the rope off the wall that was holding the dusty curtains open. With the rope in her hands, Jesika walked towards him and swung the rope in front of her and wrapped it around Draco, while he was trying to get up off the bed. Jesika tied him to one of the tall bed post and she exited the room.

"FATHER HELP ME! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!" Draco screeched. Next thing that Jesika sees is Lucius running up the stairs like a bat out of Hell. He ran into the guest room and began to snicker at the site of Draco tied up to the bed post.

Lucius stopped laughing and asked Draco, "Who did this to you?"

Draco says, "Jesika, who else do you think." Then Lucius turns around to look at Jesika who had just entered the room.

Lucius untied Draco and says, "Jesika we do not tie people up in rope, in this house. Do you understand me Jesika?"

Jesika then responded, "Your crystal clear, sir!"

"Alright it is 11:00 and it will take us about two hours to get to my friends house. So Jesika get your things together and let's go," Lucius stated. In about five minutes Lucius led the way to his friend's house on foot. Lucius was right in exactly two hours they reached a small run down cottage that was in the heart of the forest. This little cottage was Mr. Malfoy's friend's house.

"Here it is! Isn't it beautiful?" Lucius said.

"What are you talking about it is a run down old cottage!" Jesika exclaimed. Looking at an old cottage with ivy covering the cottage from head to toe, which made you believe no one, has taken care of this house in a while. The shingles were falling off and the stairs that led you into the house were all broken so you needed to climb up onto the porch.

Lucius turned to Jesika and slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever judge a book by its cover," Lucius snapped.

"Yup," Jesika said, grabbing her face where he had just hit her.

"Let's go in, shall we," Lucius said and the two of them walked into the cottage. When they walked into the cottage, they couldn't even take three steps inside the house because the house was full of girls and men dressed in all black. The door shut behind them with a slam.

"Who did you bring Lucius?" asked Voldemort angrily.

"Master," Lucius said and bowed his head. He straightened up and continued, "Master this is the closest girl that I could find to fit your description. Her name is Jesika Lynne Beccas from Plymouth, MA."

"And so are the rest of the girls here," Voldemort said.

"Ummm…Mr. Malfoy. Why is Carolyn Brink here?" Jesika asked.

"Excuse me. Are you sure that girl is named Carolyn?" asked the cold voice.

"Yeah. I use to go to school with her, but she moved to New York last year," Jesika said.

"Wormtail, please come here," Voldemort hissed. Wormtail stepped forward and Voldemort continued, "Do you know that I do not like people who lie to me. Now I will give you one chance to tell me who you really brought here," Voldemort said.

Wormtail knew that Voldemort knew the truth so he said, "I bewitched her so I could claim the reward."

"Well, Well, Well. Wormtail you do not surprise me one bit. Finally the truth comes out. Crucio!" the man shouted. The man referred to as Wormtail fell to the floor and withered in pain. His shrieks of pain pierced through Jesika's body. Jesika watched in horror as this man was being tortured. The man then released Wormtail from the curse and the man gasped for air as he attempted to get back to his feet. "Wormtail you shall leave my house right now and think about what you have just done. You are lucky I do not kill you right now," Voldemort spat. Wormtail left the house and Voldemort took out his wand. 

He waved it and the girl disappeared.

"Everyone outside! Men on one side girls on the other! Move!" Voldemort said. Everyone hurried outside all the girls were standing to the right in a line. The men were all the left standing in a group. Everyone stood in silence and looked at one another. Finally Voldemort stood forward and said, "NAGINI!"

A hissing noise came from behind the men. All of a sudden a large black snake appeared slithering between the legs of the men. The snake slithered towards the girls. Most of them ran screaming in fear and Voldemort made all the girls that were running disappear. The snake rubbed up against the remaining girl's legs; the ones who flinched and cried in horror disappeared as well. Nagini was going up and down the row of girls that were still there and Voldemort followed it looking at each of the girls as individuals.

Nagini spoke to Voldemort and she said, "I can smell her, I can fell her presence. I know she is here!"

"Which one," Voldemort commanded to the snake in snake.

"I'm not sure, all this perfume is filling the air," Nagini said.

Voldemort then said to the girls, "Now take this wand and repeat what I say."

"Master the girl I have brought does not know any magic," Lucius said.

"Lucius if you knew anything, you would keep your mouth shut!" Voldemort snapped. A moment had passed and he continued by giving the first girl in line his wand. "Say Artakara."

The girl tried casting the spell and she screamed bloody murder and disappeared. The wand fell to the ground with a thud. The deatheaters just laughed as the next eight girls disappeared. He then handed Jesika his wand, Jesika was scared of what might happen to her. She did not want to disappear like those girls; she didn't know where exactly they went. Or why they screamed bloody murder after they said Artakara. So she just stood there for a couple of minutes just looking at this wooden stick that man had given her. She could hear whispers from the people around her, but she couldn't make out what exactly they were saying.

"Are you O.K.? Or are you just a really stupid person? All you have to do is say 'Artakara'. And the wand will choose your fate," the man said with a high pitched voice.

"Well what happened to the other girls who just disappeared?" Jesika asked.

"They went home. They will wake up and they won't remember a thing about what happened here tonight," the man replied.

Jesika nodded her head and she said, "Artakara". Everyone had disappeared except for Lucius, Voldemort, and Jesika. "Well Lucius you have found my daughter, Bravo!"

"What? What do you mean daughter, if I am your daughter, where have you been?" Jesika asked.

Voldemort just ignored Jesika's question and continued.

"I would like you to go to the school this evening and enroll her to the school. Remember to enroll her in her American name," Voldemort said.

"But master, how should I do that on such a short notice?" asked Lucius.

Voldemort walked over to Lucius and begins to whispers in his ear. Jesika began to wonder what Voldemort was whispering. Soon after she thought this Voldemort stepped back and looked at Lucius. Lucius still looked very confused and then he replied, "Sir that will never work."

Voldemort then walked back next to Lucius and whispered in Lucius's ear once again.

"You shouldn't be whispering about me while I am still standing right here," Jesika said.

Once Jesika said that, Voldemort turned to look at her. He glared evilly at her; Jesika gulped and took a step back. Voldemort then turned to Lucius and said, "Now do understand?"

"Yes master," Lucius said and vanished with a blink of an eye.

"That man right there is Lucius Malfoy as you know. He is my best Deatheater he will be like a father to you as well. Now follow me," Voldemort said and they walked into the cottage. They sat at the small circle dinner table and he lit the fire. Voldemort then said, "You are a witch if you haven't already figured out, you will be one of the most powerful witches there are when I'm finished with you. Now we haven't really formally met, I am Lord Voldemort your father. Let me make this clear to you, you will call me father, and not dad. Your real name is Jesika Lynne Riddle and you are my daughter. Now did you understand me when I was talking to my snake, Nagini?" asked Voldemort.

"Oh so that is who you were talking to," Jesika said.

"Yes you are a parseltounge as well. Which means you can talk with snakes. This is not a common power and you will not tell anyone you can do that," Voldemort said.

"Are you really my Father?" asked Jesika.

"Yes, of course," Voldemort snapped.

"Who is my mother?" asked Jesika

"That is a story for another day, understand?" asked the Dark Lord in an irritable tone.

"Yes, dad," Jesika said.

"Father!" Voldemort roared.

"Yes father," Jesika replied quickly, not wanting to make her father angry.

"Good, now before you head off to bed you will drink this, it is not a poison," Voldemort said. He handed Jesika a glass filled with a purple potion.

Jesika drank the whole thing, "Ewww…." Jesika said throwing the glass to the floor and it shattered.

Voldemort chuckled and took out his wand. He then said, "Aculis Repaio." The glass was put back together and didn't even look as if it had been used before. "That was a potion; so evil wizards can not put any dark spells over you," Voldemort tried to sound convincing, even thought he was lying threw his teeth. He was trying to get Jesika to trust him. So he quickly changed the subject, "Now enough of this, Lucius is out getting you into the school and I'll get your school supply list tomorrow. You will go shopping at Diagon Alley with Draco and his mother tomorrow." said Voldemort.

"Alright," Jesika replied quietly.

"Now this is my key to my vault at the bank. You can take out some money. Your room is down the hall to the right. Go there and a wizard will help teach you some basic skills you will need to know at school. Once the wizard is done, it will be time to retire," Voldemort said.

** Lucius at Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office….**

Lucius walks into the Headmaster's office without a word of warning. "Hello, what can I help you with?" asked a middle aged man draped in dark robes.

Lucius continued walking around the office quietly. He picks up some objects and examines them. Then he places the objects back in their proper places. "You must be Alexandru Dracul, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I am," Alexandru replied. "and you are?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy, one of the school's chairmen."

Lucius then says to Dracul, "I was vacationing in America this past week, and I came 

across a young girl. Her name is Jesika Lynne Beccas; by any chance do you know who she is?"

Dracul moves uneasily in his chair and responds with "I do actually, your late headmaster, has in fact written a letter about that particular girl. He says that she is in fact enrolled at one of the finest institute in America."

"Wrong, she has been going to a muggle school. I can report this to the Ministry Of Magic and have you fired for hiding this girl and not having her learn to become what she is supposed to become," Lucius said.

"Do you know who this little girl is, Lord Voldemort's daughter," Dracul said.

"Are you going to punish this girl? She has done nothing wrong. She was just born into that family. Now Alexandru, I do not want to get you fired, so all you have to do is enroll her in as a 7th year student, and tutor her," Lucius said slowly.

Dracul was thinking in his head whether he should have her enroll as a student here. After a long pause he said, "Lucius I can't. You want to enter her in the 7th year, but she doesn't know any magic. Lucius this wouldn't work, 7th year students practice complex spells and potion making. She wouldn't be able to handle all the work," Dracul said.

"Oh she will definitely be able to handle the 7th year. When I handed her my wand, she was able to cast the spell 'Artakara,' successfully. You and I both know that, that particular spell not many 7th year students can perform at the end of their school year here," Lucius said.

"Well I don't know. I would have to test her and see where I want to place her. She can come to this school, but the 7th year is questionable," Dracul said.

"Fine you can test her at my house," Lucius said.

"No, she will be tested in a privet area with a professor," Dracul said.

"No I don't agree with that. She will be tested at my house," Lucius demanded.

"Lucius none of the professors want to go to your house. They are busy getting ready for the new school year. Now the best I can do is you drop her off here at this school tomorrow evening with all of her things," Dracul said.

"Fine, then I will need a school supply list, Alexandru," Lucius said trying to hold in his anger. Dracul handed Lucius a letter with her school supplies.

"I was just looking at the files of our new students who are coming to our school this year, and it seems that we have a few others transferring here from America who attended Salem Night School. So the best way to have her enter the school without out 

a problem is to say we have one more girl transferring to this school from America," Dracul said.

"That sounds good to me," Lucius muttered.

"All you have to do is sign the transfer papers to make it legal," Dracul said and handed Lucius a paper and a feather pen. He signed his name.

"For the safety of the students, please tell me if she will be going around harming anything?" Dracul asked.

"Like I said she does not know any magic, she has not even met her father. She has been staying with me, and she is a strange American teen-age girl. You would never imagine that these two were ever related," Lucius said and left the office with the swish of his cloak.


	5. Diagon Alley and King's Cross

It was 5:30in the morning when Voldemort woke Jesika up by shouting down the hall. "Wake up it's time to go to Diagon Alley." Her father said. "Come on you need to get ready to leave."

"What time is it?" asked Jesika.

"5:30," Voldemort replied.

"My clock doesn't even have that time on it, now just go away," Jesika said lazily.

Jesika heard the pounding footsteps of her Father approaching her room.

"Let's go," Voldemort said angrily. "You do not want to make me mad." He took out his wand and waved it. The curtains opened up and her bed covers rolled down to the end of the bed. The bright sun shone in her face, making her face cringed.

"Err…fine," Jesika whined. Jesika got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. When she had entered the bathroom she had noticed that everything that she had asked for was in the bathroom.

When Jesika finished getting changed she left the bathroom and walked into her room. She noticed her father had already left her room. In the next few moments a boom filled the house. Jesika walked down the hall to where the noise had come from and saw Draco and his mother in the dinning room. Jesika walked into the room and Mrs. Malfoy said, "Good morning Jesika."

"Zup!" Jesika replied lazily, still half asleep.

"Excuse me," Voldemort said. He was now sitting at the dinning table, drinking coffee, and reading the Daily Prophet.

"I am not a morning person you are lucky to get me even to say hello at this hour," Jesika replied, staggering into the room.

Voldemort looked at his daughter with bitter hatred; he did not want to deal with a teenage girl. "Listen; take this, if you need more just ask Narcissa for some more." Voldemort handed Jesika a black bag.

"But, I thought you gave me that vault key to get money?" Jesika asked.

"If you run out, she will take you to the bank," her Father snapped.

Jesika accepted the bag and looked inside at the bags contents. Several gold coins, 'must be their odd currency, I knew those British people are a bit odd.' Jesika thought to herself.

"All I want you guys to do is to stand together. I will send you to Diagon Alley," 

with that Voldemort took out his wand and waved it. They appeared in the middle of a small road that twisted and turned in both directions. Jesika fell to the ground like a bag of rocks. "I am never going to get used to this."

As Jesika began to get up, Draco quickly offered to help her up. "Here let me help you."

"Thanks," Jesika said, straightening her clothes out. He smiled at her and she quickly cleared her throat and turned her focus on something else. The three of them quickly begun to move north to the wizards bank, Gringotts.

The bank was full of tiny goblins that ran the large underground bank. To get to their vaults they needed to take a mine cart far underground. It was enchanted because no one was driving this cart. It seemed to Jesika like a roller coaster because you were going at a high speed through all these twists and turns. Finally they stopped at vault 324 which was the Malfoy's vault. Mrs. Malfoy got up and gathered a pile full of similar strange looking coins that Jesika had received earlier from her father. Jesika was amazed at how much money they had in their vault. Narcissa noticed Jesika's jealousness and said, "Don't worry, your father has much more than we do."

After they left the bank they walked around the alley collecting all the books they needed. Then they got new robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

When they entered the store the small lady said, "More Hogwarts students I can see." She brought Draco and Jesika to the back of the store to get them fitted up. Half an hour later they left the store and bought all the bits and bobs that they needed for school. At lunch time they all got an ice cream and Mr. Malfoy showed up in the alleyway. He walked up to the three of them. "Hello," Mr. Malfoy said.

"What are you doing here Lucius?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"Narcissa I am here to tell Draco that he is the new head boy," Lucius said looking at his son. He handed Draco the envelope and a sliver pin with the Hogwarts symbol on it.

"Father who is the head girl?" asked Draco.

"Granger," Mr. Malfoy said bitterly.

"I am so confused, what is head boy and head girl?" asked Jesika.

"It's the two children who can boss the others around and enforce the rules," Draco said.

"Nice," Jesika said.

"Let's finish shopping," Mrs. Malfoy said and the four of them were off, down the alley. All that was left on the list was wands. They both needed one. Draco needed one because his was getting old. When they entered the small store an old man came out. "Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how may I help you today?"

"Yes Draco needs a new wand," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Why?" asked the man.

Draco stepped forward and said, "You gave me a defective wand, I want one that works better than this," Draco said.

"I do not make defective wands Mr. Malfoy, I can guarantee you that," the man said.

"Are you going to give my son a new wand, or are you telling us to go somewhere else for business," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Right away," the man said and walked off. It was a couple of minutes when Draco was suited with a new wand. Jesika was next to get her wand. She stepped forward and the man said, "I have never seen you before. Now which arm is your wand arm?" asked the man.

"Umm…the right," Jesika said. The man took out a tape measure and measured her all over then he brought out a wand. He put it in her hand and said to wave it, nothing happened. She had tried almost every single wand in the store and nothing had happened. She had a pile of wands that was about a mile high next to her. The man said, "Very difficult, are you sure you have any magical power in you?"

Mr. Malfoy stepped forward and said, "Dracul is having her go to Hogwarts because she has magical powers. You know very well that he never makes a mistake."

"Well then if Dracul says you have some power, we will keep on trying," the man said. Ten minutes later they still had no luck, the store clerk looked at her and went into deep thought. "I wonder?" questioned the guy who worked there. He immediately ran into the back of the store and came out with a long black wand. Jesika put the wand in her right hand and Jesika's whole body began to glow a bright gold color. "It is very curious that you Miss. Beccas are destined for this wand. Today I have received a phoenix feather, which is inside your wand. This bird has given only two other feathers and the two people who received these wands are very powerful and famous people. One of these people is the famous Harry Potter and the other is his worst enemy. Now I know we can expect great things from you Miss. Beccas. I have said that I never make the same wand twice but you are one of the only exceptions. You are holding the most powerful wand out in the wizarding world, 13½ inches yew. The only other wand out there with the same exact core has gone to the dark side. But when I give this to you I am telling you to use your powers on the good side," when the store clerk was finished 

speaking, he handed Jesika the wan and she paid him seven gold coins.

On the way out of the alley Draco said, "So who was that man you were with this morning, and why did my parents want to meet you?" Draco asked.

"Why does it matter?"Jesika replied.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Then Draco grabbed her hand and smiled. This made Jesika feel uncomfortable, so she quickly pushed Draco away. He was taken by surprise and stumbled to the ground.

"You are going to have to try harder than that Draco," Jesika smile and began to laugh. Draco got up and grabbed Jesika's wand.

He said, "Let's see how powerful this wand really is!" Draco waved the wand and a red light shot out of the wand. "That wasn't so powerful," he said.

"Draco!" Mr. Malfoy said. Draco looked at where his mother and father were. His mother's hair was on fire and Lucius put it out. Mr. Malfoy walked up to Jesika and Draco and said, "Draco you will never try to use her wand again unless on a special circumstance," Lucius said.

"I'm sorry," Draco replied.

A few minutes later Mr. Malfoy sent Mrs. Malfoy and Draco to his house and took Jesika back to hers and apperated back to his house.

She went to her room to put the stuff away. She packed everything into her trunk because she was going to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Jesika, come here!" Voldemort beckoned. Within a couple of moments, Jesika had entered the room in which her father was inside. A small living space with two chairs, Voldemort sat in one chair with Nagini sleeping on the floor beside his feet.

Jesika quickly crossed the small room and took a seat opposite to her father, "What do you want?"

"I want to tell you something, you are going to keep your adopted last name," said Voldemort.

"Why?" asked Jesika.

"Because, it is what is best for now," Voldemort said short temperedly. Jesika, kept her mouth quiet. "Good, I have put in your suitcase an invisibility cloak that allows you to become invisible. I have also put a letter in there for you to read when you get to school. I have also bought you a temporary barn owl that delivers your mail. It can go 

anywhere in the world. It is temporary because I am known for using black ravens, instead of owls and I will give you your own black raven when you come home. Also, Lucius has informed me that after talking with the Headmaster of the school, you will be riding on the train with the other students tomorrow, instead of being dropped off as planned."

"Cool, I have never been on a train before," Jesika said excitedly.

"Right, well I believe it is time for you to go to bed Jesika," Voldemort said in a fatherly way. His sudden change in tone started to make Jesika feel very uncomfortable. So, Jesika quickly exited the room and entered her room.

The following morning at 10:00 Voldemort and Jesika were in the dining room "Jesika this is your train ticket. I will have you appear in front of the gate. The train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock, so move fast," Voldemort said. With that he waved his wand and she was standing in front of a scarlet colored train called the Hogwarts Express. "Hello Jesika," mumbled a harsh cold voice from behind her.

"Hey Draco," Jesika said.

"Jesika!" screamed two children running up to Jesika and Draco.

"Why are you here?" Jesika asked.

"We're transferring here," J-me and Kent said.

"Me too," Jesika said.

"That is so cool!" Kent said.

"I know," replied J-me. The two of them laughed and the two of them kissed.

"Hey guys, this is Draco," Jesika said.

"Hello Draco," Kent said.

"Hi," Draco replied.

"Oh, he's cute!" Jesika exclaimed.

"Who?" Draco quickly replied, looking in the direction of Jesika's eyes.

"Him," Jesika pointed.

"Him? That is Harry Potter. You can do much better than that," Draco replied.

"Oh really, I hope you don't mean, I should be looking at you," Jesika replied.

"Yeah right! He isn't hot! He looks like a major retard," said J-me.

"Come on, look at his pathetic looking friends," replied Kent.

"Give me a break," stated Jesika.

The trains whistles blew loudly, "Let's get a move on," Draco said. He led the way through the crowd of children onto the train. He kicked a group of young children out of a sitting room and took it over for himself. Jesika and Draco were alone inside the room with the door shut. "Who was that man?"

"Who are you talking about Draco?" Jesika asked.

"That man who was with you in that run down cottage," Draco said.

"What is it to you?" Jesika replied.

"I want to know, my parents won't tell me, and you're not telling me," Draco said.

"He is a friend of mine," Jesika replied.

"Really, well then why is everyone making this man such a secret?" Draco asked.

As Jesika opened her mouth to respond, the door to the room slid opened and two large framed boys and a voluptuous girl stood at the door. "So this is where you have been hiding Draco," the girl said. She looked at Jesika and asked, "Who is that?"

"This is Jesika," Draco said.

"Oh, well, just to let you know Jesika, Draco is all mine," the girl said possessively, as she moved into the compartment and sat next to Draco. The two large boys also entered and sat down on either side of Jesika.

Jesika quickly replied, "Good, you can have him." She stormed out of the compartment. She walked down the train looking for a nice place to sit. All the compartments were full, at the very end of the train there was one compartment that was completely dark, no light shined in from the luminous sun outside. 'Creepy,' she thought to herself.

"Oh, I know, I can't wait for the school year to start," Jesika heard a voice behind her. She turned around and looked into the compartment behind her. The cute dark-haired boy she had seen earlier was sitting in there with a bushy-haired female and a red headed male.

"Well, let's go Ronald; we mustn't be late for the Prefects meeting. We will be back as soon as we can Harry," the girl with big hair said. The two of them stood up and started making their way to the door; Jesika quickly turned around and entered the dark compartment before they caught her spying on them. She had entered and closed the door behind her quickly. 'Harry, his name is Harry,' she thought to herself as she smiled inwardly.

Something moved in the darkness and a light quickly turned on and illuminated the compartment. Jesika quickly covered her eyes and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. She slowly moved her hands down and saw the figure of a pale man standing in front of her. He was dark haired and quite pale. His body was well defined but he had an air of gracefulness about him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I uh, I was just getting away from this boy who won't leave me alone," Jesika said.

"And who is this boy?" the boy asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Jesika replied. She was quite nervous, although this boy was quite attractive; there was something about him, that was just not right.

"Well, you can sit here if you want, I just prefer that it remains quite, I am extremely tired," the boy replied.

"My name is Jesika, by the way," Jesika said. She moved to the bench opposite of the mysterious boy.

"Mhmm," the boy replied, and closed his eyes. It appeared that he was asleep.

Jesika still felt a little uncomfortable about sitting in the room with this boy. 'Why are all the windows covered? Oh my goodness, he is a vampire!' Jesika realized to herself. She was freaking out, 'I have got to get out of here!' Jesika quickly rose from her seat and approached the door. As she reached for the handle the door quickly slid open.

She stood face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. "So that is where you have scampered off to."

"Umm, right you caught me," Jesika laughed unevenly. All she wanted to do was move out of this compartment quickly.

"Shut the door!" the boy behind Jesika said harshly.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco sneered.

"It doesn't matter, just close the door," the boy replied coldly.

"And what if I don't?" Draco said teasing the boy.

The boy stood up and within a blink of an eye, Draco had fallen to the ground clenching his stomach in some hope of relieving the unbearable pain he felt. When Draco gathered enough strength to stand up, he quickly left the area. Jesika turned to face the boy. "Thank you," she said.

"Don't think much of it, either stay here or leave. No matter the choice close the door so I can get my sleep." The boy said. Jesika took that as a chance to leave the room and wander the corridor for the remaining hour of the trip.


End file.
